Don't move, he said
by InsaneAlchemist
Summary: I want to start by asking you, do you really think Azurefeather is 100% dead? Buried 6ft under the camp? Hunting in the pleasing world of StarClan? I think you've been misjudged. Very misjudged. Azurefeather-Shadowclan short


_Viewer discretion is advised. Contains gore, violence and gruesome themes. You have been warned. _

* * *

_I want to start by asking you, do you really think Azurefeather is 100% dead? Buried 6ft under the camp? Hunting in the pleasing world of StarClan? I think you've been misjudged. Very misjudged. It all started when he supposedly 'fell off the Shaman cliff' in honor of his brother; dying a painful death after the impact of the fall. Saying his goodbyes; he promised he would never leave his Clan alone. Yeah. _  
_Although he didn't die from his insanity, it got stronger when he was in the Dark Forest than if he went up to StarClan. He also stated that: "I had a good time serving my Clan, hopefully I can do it again one day." That was just the start of it._

Do you ever get the feeling whenever you walk into the 'innocent' Medicine cat den, you get a slight shiver up your spine? It's him letting you know he is with you. Always.  
You notice the blue feathers on the stump branch are moving quite rapidly in time with the breeze. Sometimes, the deceased tom likes to go to them for a while, chatting to himself about the amusing memories he had as a kit through to medicine cat.  
You take another step inside the den, yours paws instantly sinking into the muddy ground. As it is winter, the frost immediately voyages in and freezes your paws to the ground; to a position where you can't even move, scream, or call for help.

A faded outline of grey flashes in and out of the den, getting closer and closer to you, pretty much like lightning in a terrible thunderstorm. You hear sudden whispers echoing and repeating inside the den. Pinned, you are helpless, on spur of moment you realize you lost your voice and your larynx is irritated. Your appendages come to a halt.  
"I will fix you..."  
That voice...  
Oh...  
The only things visible are his set of lucid blue eyes which are spookily staring at your ghastly figure on the ground. The ghostly outline trudges forward, many other features you can now see. The stitches, his pearly white fangs, flecks of blood on his cheeks from previous... 'procedures'.

You try so hard to struggle your way out of the ice bindings, when you blink again; you find his face is staring directly into your eyes.  
"Open." he will say. Obeying his orders, your mouth comes open anyway by force. With a satisfied smile, he walked across to the herb storage room, gathering a few supplies. Your ears are muffled, but you can make out the scuffling of dead paws to your left. Your right hind paw as acute movement, so you attempt to scratch at the ice.  
"No no no!" The spiritual outline screeches at you as he walked back in. The hardened cobalt gaze in his eyes looks like he wants you to suffer. The sadistic grin brushed across his lips, the smile of a maniac.  
Your chest starts to heave up and down in hyperventilation; wanting to go into shock.  
"Don't move..." He will say, slowly inserting a pine needle into your larynx and right hind leg. The sadist also has a large amount of poppy seeds in his paw, enough doses to lethally murder.

Countless seeds are popped into your mouth as you hear demonic whispers: "I told you I'd never leave..." Within minutes, your eyes roll to the back of your head and your body soon goes into lax.

You wake up, feeling as good as new right? Aching, you heave yourself up and think it's just a dream. Haha, no. You detect the bindings have gone, there are several stitching areas around your body, especially on your face and stomach, all the way down to your groin. Screaming in horror, many cats rush inside the medicine cat den, they take note of the stitching. A grey outline is standing next to you, only visible to you.  
"I'll never leave..."

Even now, he is still searching for his Clan mates; waiting for whoever tries to take a step in his den. Oh... it seems the next victim is _you._


End file.
